


Sync

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic Behavior, Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Dubious Consent(rut sex), Name Calling(mild), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexy Fight, Top Jack, cum as lube, excessive cum, fight for dominance, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: After years as a mated pair Jack and Gabriel’s ruts finally sync(unexpectedly).





	Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutman/gifts).



> This was commissioned by Nutman! Thank you again for choosing me, and I hope you enjoy this story~ 
> 
> Could be considered a sequel, or running along the same vein as ‘Give and Take’. Or read as a stand alone. 
> 
> The plot points given to me which I tried to hit were syncing ruts, wall sex, and a sexy fight for dominance. Hopefully I hit the mark!

Something was wrong. 

That was what his logical brain was trying to convey to him as he started to wake. 

The burst of wintergreen and frost that he inhaled deep in his lungs wasn’t right. Jack wasn’t supposed to be in rut; his mate was supposed to smell like summer, like blue skies and fresh tilled Earth. 

But the shock of mint and the chill of winter was unmistakable; the smell heavy, clinging to his palate and sticking like syrup in his lungs. 

But that wasn’t right, couldn’t be right. 

Jack wasn’t supposed to be in rut for a few more months. He’d just come out of a rut a couple weeks before. Had a reprieve before Gabriel’s would start in another two. They had always been on opposite schedules and even though they were a mated pair they had never synced like they should. 

The reasons for that had been blamed on the SEP; how their chemistry was just so out of whack it was a miracle they even had regular ruts or functioned like normal human beings at all. 

It hadn’t been an issue; though at first had felt a little disheartening when they had to keep being so aware of their opposite schedules and usually tried to avoid each other during them(or had to follow rules they put in place later in their relationship to keep themselves ‘safe’). 

They had never been able to acclimate like a mated pair should. 

The smell was nudging at his primal brain, poking at his fight or flight reaction; riling his aggressive side. This scent was unmistakable though, there was nothing else it could be and the warning bells kept blaring over and over again.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. 

This was his moment, to get away from his mate before his rut scent affected him too deeply. Yet, the longer he laid there, even just the minutes it took to blink his eyes open and take in the dimly lit bedroom he felt that prickle in the back of his head. His alpha brain trying to wake up fully and take control, alerted to the thick scent and Jack’s oppressing ‘claim’. 

Even if Jack was asleep, his pheromones were taking over the room. His mate always had a strong presence and in rut it was even worse. The only alpha that could rival Gabriel in strength, aggression and territorial posturing. 

The blinds were open, the morning light was pouring in, shafts of white light throwing bars on the blue walls of their bedroom. He’d kicked the slate colored blankets off sometime in the night, the matching pillows under his head askew and a little uncomfortable, causing a crick in his neck. 

The space around them was cleaner than usual, they’d fallen in bed together the night before when their schedules had finally matched enough that they could actually have a dinner face to face and really talk. 

They hadn’t had sex, but they’d gotten naked; cuddled as they talked, was able to breathe each other in and imprint in a way they hadn’t in months. Just calm scenting and marking; touching, kissing and heavy petting. It had been a good wind down to a comfortable emotional evening. 

But right now that tranquility they had managed the night before was shattering. He felt himself being affected in a way he had never been before, it felt like--

It felt like his own rut was starting.

But worse than just that, like he hated Jack’s weight in the bed, his heat at his side, the smell of him saturating the entire room. 

It wasn’t hate, couldn’t be hate—

He loved Jack, more than his own life. But he felt so at odds with the sensation, different than he understood or he was used to he had no idea how to process the negative feeling. 

The hum in the back of his brain, the heat under his skin, the wintergreen scent burning his lungs; he was definitely being thrown into rut. Gabriel had his mouth open, tasting Jack on the air and feeling himself slowly start to lose control. 

Having that insatiable urge to both fight and fuck Jack. Stronger than he had ever felt; like he wanted to taste his blood, bruise him, make him scream and bury his knot in his ass all at once. 

Consuming him to the point he knew it would be dangerous. The whys and the hows of the situation unable to pierce his slowly devolving mind. The idea of leaving the room, of getting away, of finding the root cause of why their ruts were syncing now of all times wasn’t a priority. 

Even if he didn’t understand why it was happening now(after all this time), it was definitely happening. 

Would have been a more joyous event(that they were finally acclimating) if Gabriel wasn’t feeling so scared about how this was going go if he stayed—

He couldn’t stay. 

With the last of his good sense he knew he had to try and get away, even if his body didn’t want to. He had to, because he had no idea what would happen if they stayed in bed together, if they stayed in this room together when they both truly lost it. 

Just as he gained enough focus and self control to try and get himself up, Jack had responded to his minor movement. Immediately the strong arm of his mate bracketed over his lower stomach and the blond alpha nosed into his throat a second later. 

All at once Jack was just there, crowding his space and snuggling in close; growling low against the crook of his throat in a mockery of a purr. The vibration of it caused the hair on the back of Gabriel’s neck to stand up, baring his teeth at the ceiling as his primal brain started to try and take over the last remnants of his logical self. 

He tried to push Jack’s arm away, shifted so he could try and get his body out from under the heavy man. But Jack didn’t make it easy, when he tried to move he felt teeth against his neck and immediately he responded with a snarling growl of his own. 

Gabriel didn’t pull his strength when he shoved Jack hard, forcing the other alpha off him rudely. 

Jack was forced away and in that moment(probably because of Gabriel’s bruising shove) the blond woke with a pained noise that melted into an aggressive feral sound. 

Gabriel met those electric blue eyes when they focused in on him. Noticed how his pupils were pinpricks of rage(probably matching his own). Watched as Jack’s nostrils flared, how he held his body up on his hands and inhaled deeply over and over as he started to realize that spicy smell on the air was Gabriel’s answering rut. 

But Jack was already gone; not having an ounce of lucidity that Gabriel had been blessed with before. Both of them now just ruled by their animal brains and taking in the situation and the room in the manner of two predators sizing up their compromised territory. 

Gabriel kept his distance on his side of the bed, baring his teeth first and keeping up his constant warning growl. Slowly began to move, enough to get his foot on the floor for leverage and began to try and ease himself out of Jack’s range slowly. Still watching cautiously, still ready to lash out at any moment. 

In response Jack began to sit up, his answering growl much deeper than his mate’s(due to their different natural octave range, the blond always sounded more gravely and imposing); his pretty pink lips slowly lifting to expose his slightly longer canines. 

Even if he wanted to get away, even if his feral brain didn’t want to be dominated and mounted by his fellow alpha. On a base level, he wanted to be. Heat welled in his belly at the sight of Jack’s dominant display. How his body moved fluidly, how his muscles flexed under flushed freckled skin. Those blue eyes focused only on him and Gabriel was both opposed and enraptured by the thought of those white teeth digging into his neck. 

Wanted Jack’s body blanketing him when he broke open his bond bite. Wanted to smell the blood as he felt the other alpha fuck him hard into their bed. 

Was hardly aware when he started panting like a bitch in heat just from the idea of it all, his brown skin flushed in response to his rising temperature. His dick filling in much more rapidly than it should’ve; showing Jack how affected he was, by both his pheromones and his own rut. 

As much as he wanted his mate, he also wasn’t going to just give himself up without a fight. Couldn’t when he was so keyed up, when he wanted to attack Jack as much as he wanted to have sex with him. Needed to be tempered first, subdued and forced to submit(if he lost the territorial battle). 

Gabriel wanted to get off his back, feeling vulnerable with his belly exposed and his cock on display. But any sudden movement would cause his mate to pounce; the air between them tense, the moment so delicate if he wasn’t careful it’d shatter like eggshells. 

“Gabriel.” Jack huffed at him, voice that rolling thunder tone, commanding. 

He didn’t stop growling even as Jack moved, slow, still tense and posturing, still baring those pretty teeth. Slowly the blond came into his space, close enough for him to feel the warmth from his skin. From this angle he could see Jack’s proud cock standing between his muscular thighs; making Gabriel’s mouth water. 

Jack leaned down as much as he dared, tried to sniff at Gabriel’s temple only for his mate to snap at his jaw. The starburst of pain from those mean teeth was instant; the flowering bruise resulting just as quickly. It caused the other alpha to draw back with a hiss, blue eyes flashing. 

“Submit.” Jack snarled in return, nipping back at Gabriel(not nearly as cruelly) which only caused the other alpha to snort and tuck his chin defensively to hide his throat. “Roll over for me.” He rumbled, scenting him but not touching, took the hint from before and didn’t want to be bitten again. 

“I’m not your bitch.” Gabriel said back, raising up on his elbows, meeting Jack in the middle. Their faces were close, so were their bodies, a parody of intimacy with so much testosterone running through their veins. 

“You are.” He said, his tone almost placating, his growl more of a coaxing purring sound. “So good to me. Present so pretty for me.” He murmured the truth he knew; clearly scent drunk but knowing his mate wasn’t ready to be mounted just yet. 

From all the ruts they shared before(when one partner had been lucid) Gabriel always submitted at the end. Hadn’t been a single time that he hadn’t given his ass to Jack. As much as Gabriel resisted, as much as he fought and struggled and bit—

Always made a real show of not wanting to be mounted or claimed(but Gabriel always had that flare for the dramatic). 

At the end of the day, Gabriel knew who the dominant alpha was, enjoyed Jack’s cock and often sobbed from the pleasure he got from being knotted. 

But, they’d never been in rut at the same time. 

Neither of them knew what to expect from the other, and Jack was not expecting his mate to resist him for long(if at all). That was apparent when he tried to move in again, tried to scent along Gabriel’s jaw only this time the other alpha rolled out from under him—

He fell to the floor and pivoted to get himself up. On his feet and made a dash for the door. 

“Gabriel!” Jack snarled at his back as he launched himself from bed, chasing after his mate who ran down the hallway and ducked into the living room. 

As ridiculous as it would look on the outside; two huge naked men chasing one another with their big dicks erect and bobbing between their legs—

It only looked more comical when Jack leapt to tackle Gabriel right over the side of the couch. 

Gabriel yelped when he was grabbed, rolling with the weight of the blond, the couch itself toppling in their wake as they landed hard on the floor. 

Gabriel scratched, bit and kicked out at Jack who grunted and endured the physical assault. They wrestled; their bodies upturning the coffee table and a good kick from Gabriel splintered the end table nearly in half. 

“Submit!” Jack snarled, breathless from the effort it took to keep himself from taking too much damage. Determined to keep his bucking mate under him no matter what the other man did. 

They continued to grapple, to twist and scratch and bite. Smelled the coppery tang of blood on the air when either of them broke skin but neither alpha could get a good enough hold be it from teeth, nails or grabbing hands to do more than irritate them both. 

Jack had the upper hand only because he managed to get on top. With extreme strength he had gotten enough leverage to twist his mate around, despite his snapping jaws and intense growling. 

Finally he had Gabriel beneath him on his belly; even if he bucked up, trying to kick him off, Jack held firm. Planted a hand into Gabriel’s shoulder with a mean bruising grip that had his mate whimpering and struggling to stand up on his hands and knees.

“Submit.” He snapped again, voice deeper this time; sexually frustrated and angry from their courting dance. His other hand was planted low by Gabriel’s hip, on the floor for balance and leverage. His legs forced to press against Gabriel’s own, to try and keep the big man beneath him despite his continued struggling. 

They both were panting for breath, sweaty and bloody. 

Jack couldn’t help biting at Gabriel’s pretty neck; trying to scruff him but his mate kept jerking his head away, or tossing it back, trying to break his nose or teeth with his skull. 

Wouldn’t let Jack linger long enough to get a good latch and only worked to frustrate them both since neither could get what they wanted. 

This was the most resistance he had ever gotten out of the other alpha and it was clear the blond didn’t understand it. Not lucid enough to realize the difference in this mating ritual as opposed to all the others before it. Didn’t know how to temper Gabriel since his mate was being a petulant mess. 

Instead he just raised his body enough to slot his hips against the curve of Gabriel’s plush ass. Forced the other man to bear his weight until the brunette had to splay his legs, opening himself up to the assault. 

Let Jack push him down further until his face was pressed into the carpet of their living room and his fiery gaze was glaring at him over the arch of his shoulder. 

“You belong to me.” Jack said gruffly, meeting Gabriel’s defiant gaze from his elevated dominant position. Let him see the muscles flex in his abdomen as he started to thrust shallowly against the valley of his ass. Let his mate feel how hard he was, how his cock leaked precome that shone in a wet trail across Gabriel’s skin. 

Gabriel bared his teeth, snarling viciously into the carpet. Drooling there because he refused to close his mouth, looking entirely like an untamed beast, just as wild as Jack felt inside though the dominant alpha was trying to coax his mate into the sweet compliance he was used to. 

“You want me to just use you?” He grumbled, flashing his fangs and continuing to dry hump Gabriel’s ass. 

“Get off me.” The other man said instead, jerking his body again, but Jack held him firm. 

“No.” Jack just undulated his hips further, ignoring Gabriel’s weak attempt at unseating him. Let his eyes half lid as he gave himself over to the pleasure of rutting against his mate. The feel of warm damp skin heavenly against his hard dick. “You don’t want to be knotted, fine.” He husked, wetting his lips, “I don’t need to knot you to get off.” 

That statement had Gabriel falling quiet; nostrils flared and brown eyes turning more curious. As if he didn’t expect the blond to just give up on him. 

“I’ll just fuck you like this.” Jack said, and he did, kept dragging his big dick between Gabriel’s asscheeks until there was a flutter of his abdominal muscles and the blond came with a purring groan. Semen spurted from the tip of his cock, painting up Gabriel’s back and between his cheeks when Jack kept humping him. The fluid thin, viscous and different than when he knotted; not satisfying, just enough to scent mark and get his balls ready for another release. 

Neither of them could be satisfied like this. 

Smelling Jack’s release caused Gabriel to squirm beneath him, biting his lower lip and offered another pained whimpering sound. 

“You want something?” Jack goaded meanly, his cock wet and shiny as he kept rutting. Gabriel actually lifted his hips for him now, let him slot in easy. Confident the other alpha wouldn’t get up and bolt, he reached down to squeeze at his own budding knot. Giving some pressure as he came a second time; just as useless, just as unsatisfying, just getting Gabriel drenched in his cum. 

“Jack.” He said, the fight draining from him as he felt Jack’s cooling semen on his skin. His body ached for relief; his own cock hanging neglected between his thick thighs, balls tight and heavy, knot partially inflated with nothing to squeeze it. “Please.” 

It took only a few seconds; one moment Gabriel was pinned beneath Jack, the next he was being forced up on his feet by a hand grabbing the back of his neck. 

Their bodies awkward for a moment as the got their balance, feet back under them. Just long enough for Jack to slam Gabriel into the nearby wall. 

Gabriel cried out, catching himself just barely on his hands as he was forced to spread and press against the wall. 

“Say it again.” He commanded, lips against Gabriel’s ear; body blanketed against his back, hand still squeezing the back of his throat. 

Gabriel could feel Jack’s erection against his lower back. Could feel his cum drip between his cheeks and run down his balls to the floor, “Please.” His body trembled beneath the force of Jack’s hold; drunk on the other alpha’s dominant pheromones and the sudden need to be filled. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

His knees turned to jelly when he felt teeth on his neck; gentling over his skin as his hands worked down his body to grab at the jut of his hips. “Knot me.” He whined, arching his back and trying to present despite being awkwardly pressed against the wall. “Breed me, make me your bitch, please~!” 

Jack crooned then, an intimate alpha noise that let Gabriel know he wasn’t really mad at him. Nipping bites turned to nuzzles, his eternal five o’clock shadow feeling like sandpaper against Gabriel’s sensitive skin. 

“So beautiful.” He murmured soft and Gabriel felt the last of his resistance fade when Jack lined himself up and gently press the head of his dick against his wet hole. 

Barely enough semen to slick the way; but enough to temper the burn and cause Gabriel to yell out prettily in pleasure-pain. 

Inch by inch he sunk himself into his mate until he was fully seated. Gabriel’s nails dug into the wall, making long scratches in the paint as he tried to get used to the impossible feeling of being full. 

The burn was exquisite; Gabriel offering a guttural groan as he felt Jack’s velvet balls press against his own. He was in so deep, his body so hot and heavy over his own that he finally felt comfortable, safe and loved. 

Enough to sate that primitive alpha mindset to dominate and instead let himself be dominated and cared for. 

Jack always took care of him. 

“My alpha.” Gabriel slurred, finally offering his neck in submission to Jack’s licks and nuzzles. 

“Mm.” He hummed deeply, just as drunk as Gabriel was; lost to sensation, heat and scent. Didn’t take a minute more before he drew himself out of that tight warm heat, long enough to savor the loss before he forced himself right back in. 

The pace starting slow, but began to increase. Enough to where the sound of their breathing, nonsense words and the slap of skin on skin the only thing heard in the large space of the living room. 

Wasn’t long before Gabriel was babbling; nails digging into the plaster of the wall, finding friction for his cock as he humped uselessly forward like he could breed the wall. 

It was as pathetic as it was hot, to watch Gabriel devolve into a mewling mess lost to his love for dick. 

Didn’t take long before Jack was at his limit, his knot starting to catch on Gabriel’s puffy abused rim. Each thrust threatening to lock him in, his legs starting to tremble from the effort it took to drive himself into Gabriel so cruelly. 

“Please, please, please~!” He whined beneath the blond, a drooling cock hungry mess as he met each of Jack’s short rough thrusts. 

Until finally, finally—

Jack bit into his throat, breaking skin and tasting blood in the same moment he knotted Gabriel. Coming deep in his ass, hips jerking in time to his orgasm, huffing against Gabriel’s skin as his teeth remained secured into him. 

The burst of pain and the burn of being knotted was enough to make Gabriel come with a yell. 

Untouched his cock painted the wall, thick ropes of white dripping down the paint and pooling against the baseboard. 

Jack released Gabriel’s throat only to tongue at the open wound. Reaching around in the same moment to squeeze at Gabriel’s neglected knot, forcing his balls to keep emptying. 

“Yes~!” His eyes were closed, mouth lipping at the wall, inner muscles squeezing Jack’s knot in time to his continued orgasm. Blissed out and lost to the world around him. 

Gabriel looked gorgeous like that, knotted and satisfied. 

Slowly, Jack managed to lower them down to the floor. Positioning so Gabriel could stay in his lap, pillowed against his chest, his dick still buried deep in his ass. Connected in a way they could only be during sex(both emotionally and physically). 

Jack started to pet over Gabriel’s sweat slick skin, marking him with the oils of his fingertips, possessive as always. Nosed up into his messy brown hair, scented him openly just because he could. “My Gabriel.” He purred softly. 

They had finally done it; became a true mated pair.


End file.
